The Wrong Earth
by Treco890
Summary: When a renegade Time Lord decides to go on vacation, he wants to go someplace warm, so he heads to the Earth's South Pole. Wait, that's not right, no he doesn't. Now he has to figure out how he managed to travel to a different dimension, all while trying to deal with the populace of this different world. Rated T for language, I tried to keep this as canon as possible.
1. Chapter 1

**Please notice that this is essentially a pilot chapter, I'm just testing the waters after not writing anything for several years. If this is liked, great, if not, I won't cry. Anyway, review, favorite, that jazz, etc. Expect grammar issues, I don't have any form of human editor, and I always enjoy constructive criticism. Well, enough rambling: ON WITH THE SHOW!**

* * *

><p>Chapter One: The Time Lord at the Pole<p>

There was a whooshing noise as a brown wardrobe landed on the icy plains of the South Pole. Inside, the Time Lord Saltrallosimozonyith, or Saltrall, was putting on the finishing touches of his landing. He pulled up a monitor to check where he was to properly disguise his craft.

"That's odd," he said, pushing the monitor down. He went over and opened the door to see for himself.

"Huh, I don't remember Ochion being so... white," he said to himself as he closed the door and went back inside.

He pulled up the monitor again to check his location, only to find that he was on Earth.

"Well, that's odd," he mumbled, "I really gotta fix that damn compass," he said, tapping on the glass that encompasses the compass.

He sighed and stepped back, looking at a thermometer, he decided he should grab a coat before heading out. He grabbed a coat, set the TARDIS to camouflage as an iceberg, and stepped outside.

After he stepped out he was greeted by a teenage girl standing before him, glaring.

"Um, hello," he said, looking down at her.

"Who the heck are you, and why did you just step out of an iceberg?" The girl asked.

"Um, science, a better question is why the hell are there people living at the South Pole?" He replied, confused.

"I live here, with the Southern Water Tribe, what the hell are you doing here?" she asked taking a step towards him, causing him to back up and silently pull out his Sonic Screwdriver.

"Look, the Earth I know, has a couple of research facilities on the South Pole, not a god damn nomadic tribe!" He shouted.

The girl must have been offended, as her expression turned fierce and a pillar of water appeared to her left.

"I'll show you a nomadic tribe, asshole!" She shouted, forcing the water at the Time Lord.

Out of self-defense he pulled out his Sonic, pointed it at her, and pressed the button. It began to whir and glow green, causing the water to drop, he then moved it to her arms and legs, immobilizing her.

"Hey, what did you do?!" She asked, trying to move but finding herself paralyzed.

Saltrall walked up to her with his Sonic at his side.

"Sonic paralysis, I just froze your nerves to keep you from moving," he raised the Sonic and began to scan her, "Don't worry, nothing permanent, just need you to stop trying to kill for two seconds,"

He flicked his wrist and the screwdriver opened at the top and he looked at the display on it.

"No, that can't be right," he whispered, turning away from her, he slapped his Screwdriver, "that can't be right at all,"

"What, never seen a waterbender before?" The girl asked him, smugly from behind his back.

He whirled around, "waterbender?" He asked, amazed.

"Yeah, a waterbender, where the hell have you been?"

"Well, to be honest Velzia 5, but now I'm not so sure," he walked over and picked her up, even though she was still in her bending pose.

"HEY! Put me down!" She shouted, trying to struggle.

"Oh, shut up for two seconds, will you? I just need to take you back to my iceberg for a couple of minutes," he replied, opening the door to his TARDIS.

"Whoa, what is this place?" The girl asked as he set her down.

Saltrall walked over to the console and sighed before answering, "well, guess I need to tell you. My name is Saltrallosimozonyith, I'm a Time Lord from the planet Gallifrey, in the constellation Kasterborous, I'm 396 years old and I'm not supposed to be here,"

"Then, what are you doing here?" The girl asked, slightly scared.

"I DON'T KNOW!" Saltrall shouted, slamming his Sonic on the console, however he took a deep breath and calmed himself down, "look, I'm sorry for kidnapping you, but I really need some answers, let's start with your name, okay?"

"Okay, my name's Korra," she said, not fully trusting him, "now Saltrallosimgoliath, or whatever your name is, what do you want to know?"

"Just call me Saltrall," he said, "Where am I?"

"The South Pole,"

"What year is it?"

"169 AG,"

"Alright, thank you," he said, "now, I'm going to let you go, but before I do, know this: I can kill you with a push of a single button," he held up his Screwdriver, "So don't get any funny ideas, got it?"

Korra just nodded, skeptical, "Uh huh, sure you can," she said.

Saltrall shook his head and went over to his fridge and pulled out a melon; he then flicked his wrist, opening his Sonic, placed it against the side of the Melon, flipped the back and pressed a red button. The Screwdriver buzzed for a few seconds before the melon exploded.

"That could be your brain, inside your skull," he said, shaking off his hand and closing his tool of trade, "now, you go home, and don't look for me, if I need you, I'll look for you," he then pressed the button on the side, finally freeing Korra from her frozen position.

"We'll see," she said, before turning and walking out the door.

Saltrall sat down at the console of his TARDIS and ran his hand through his hair.

"Guess it's time to do some research," he muttered to himself, cracking his knuckles before pulling up a keyboard and his monitor.


	2. Chapter 2

** A/N: I want this story to start as a prequel and then run alongside the series, hopefully that's what will happen**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: To Catch an Avatar<p>

Saltrall had been in his TARDIS for three days, researching almost nonstop, but to almost no avail. Finally on the third day the frustration got to him.

"GOD DAMN TIME LORD INTELLIGENCE!" He shouted, tossing his keyboard to the side, shoving the twisting monitor around, and punching the console.

He stood up and kicked the console too.

"ALL THE KNOWLEDGE IN THE FREAKING GALLIFREYAN DATABASES, AND NOTHING ON THIS EARTH?!"

He plopped down in a nearby chair and rubbed his temples, thinking back to his time as head of the Chancellery Guard, always studying reports in the library, but he couldn't remember anything. However he thought deeper and soon had an idea.

He retrieved the keyboard with his Sonic and went back to the console. He sat down, fixed the monitor and typed in the phrase "1 AG," thinking back to the year, what was her name? Korra? said it was. Finally it seemed like he found a lead.

His TARDIS managed to hook up to the database of a place called Republic City, but he could only find a little in photographs, so he decided he would have to visit it in person. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair and realized he hadn't showered in days. He chuckled and decided that personal hygiene beat information for now.

After he got out of the shower he felt like he just regenerated, thankfully he didn't, though, as he's on his 4th, and every one counts. He walked in to his bedroom and got out his signature outfit.

He pulled on a pair of blue jeans, a black tee shirt, pulled on a sweatshirt, and finally pulled on his black hiking boots. When he went outside earlier he noticed that the snow wasn't all that deep, so he wasn't too concerned about that. Finally he grabbed a large winter coat, a gift from his last companion, a former American suffragette in the 1920s who had a fondness with fashion.

He grabbed his Screwdriver off the console before heading out. The Sonic was a gift from his friend the Doctor, he wasn't sure why he went by The Doctor, but he did. Regardless, before he was banished from Gallifrey he modified it in response to a threat against the Council. He managed to change the frequency for when it was extended, and he added a button on the bottom in order to prevent, well, accidents. He added the new feature as a means to kill anyone who threatened him or his loved ones. By placing the extended tip against well, basically anything, it sent out a sonic frequency that destroyed whatever was against it.

Unfortunately, he was forced to use it, several times in fact, on Gallifrey, and that was why he was banished, but he scarcely talked about that day.

Finally, he left his TARDIS and pointed his Sonic in the air. After a few seconds of use he checked the display and found that the nearest settlement was a few miles to the north. Steeling his resolve he set out in hopes of finding Korra again, and to do his least favorite thing, ask for help.

A half hour walk through frozen landscape, which was actually warmer than he thought it would be, and he found the village. Not wanting to draw unwanted attention he stayed around the outskirts and out of plain sight.

After waiting for several minutes he found the person he needed. He moved into the village and waited between some huts. He found her practicing with fire, today, instead of the usual water, which she suggested was her strong suit by her blue outfit and the fact that she lived on a glacier.

After about twenty minutes she took a break, and he took that opportunity to try to get her attention. He got out his Sonic and buzzed it several times. Korra noticed and turned to face the disturbance, her eyes widening when she saw him.

He quickly gestured her over to where he was, and she walked over.

"What the hell are you doing here?" She asked with a scowl on her face, clearly not happy to see him.

"Look," he replied, suddenly anxious, "I need your help,"

"Oh you do?" She asked, crossing her arms, smirking.

Saltrall rolled his eyes, "yes I do, I hate that fact, but it's unavoidable,"

Korra just laughed and shook her head.

"Alright fine, what do you need? It's better than this boring firebending,"

"I need to get to Republican City," he replied.

"You mean Republic City?" Korra asked, an amused smile returning to her face.

"Whatever, can you help me?"

"Yeah I guess, if you're willing to pay," she said.

"Pay what, I'm a time traveler, I'm broke!" He said, pulling out his pockets for emphasis.

This made her laugh, "I was kidding, I don't need money," she said, "can't you take you a joke?"

He looked away, embarrassed, "Not really, no..."

"Don't worry, well, actually, did you say time traveller?"

"Yeah, and apparently, one time dimension crosser," he said, pulling out his Sonic and twirling it between his fingers.

"So why do you need to get to Republic City?"

"Well, as you know I'm not from here," He replied, she nodded, "so I need to get acquainted with the environment."

Korra nodded in understanding, seemingly thinking, before responding.

"Sorry, all I know is that it's far to the north,"

"Ugh, alright, thanks I can find it from there," he said, before turning around to leave.

"Now hang on," Korra said, grabbing his arm, causing him to look back, "can I come with you?"

"Sorry, I can't trust you yet, you seem like the type to hold a grudge. Besides, you look busy,"

"You can trust me!" She pleaded, tightening her grip.

"Look, I'll be back, I promise, I can't say when, but I will be, and when I return I promise I'll take you with me," he said, pulling his arm out of her grasp, "but I still need time to adjust here,"

And with that he left the young Avatar standing there as he began to walk back to his TARDIS.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter III: Research of Old

Saltrall had been flying for several days when he finally reached Republic City, the bustling capital city for all the nations. He landed a few miles north of it and cloaked his TARDIS as a large tree before embarking for the city proper.

He decided he would have to ask for directions, so as to avoid any suspicions about a strange person waving around a magical glowing stick through the air, and he had no money to buy a map, and it was too early for him to get arrested.

With a sigh he set forth. When he actually reached the city he was amazed at how modern it looked, in a very steampunk, 1920s kind of way. There were cars, airships, and a bunch of other stuff he thought he'd only see on the internet. He eventually reached a park and he stopped to sit down. He noted that he would need some money to buy clothes so he wouldn't stick out so much.

However, he saw a passerby and decided to ask for directions.

"Excuse me, ma'am, I'm not from here, can you tell me how to get to the Republic Library?" He asked, tapping the lady's arm.

"Of course, it's right over-"

Before she could finish, though, a shady person walked by and suddenly grabbed her purse, pushed her down and started to run.

"Hey!" She shouted, falling into Saltrall, "that was my purse!"

"Don't worry, I got this," Saltrall said, starting to run after the thief.

"You really... don't... have too," She said, but he was already off.

He looked behind him to make sure she was out of eyesight before he stopped, pulled out his Sonic Screwdriver, and zapped the thief's leg, causing him to fall with a cry.

Saltrall, put his Sonic away and walked up to him.

"Petty crime doesn't pay you know," he said crouching down to pick up her purse.

"What did you do to my leg?" The thief asked, scared, trying to move his leg, but failing.

"Oh, don't worry, you'll be fine," Saltrall replied before standing, he quietly pulled out his Sonic and fixed his leg.

"Now get out of here before I decide to call the cops,"

The thief ran off, without a second glance and Saltrall turned around, only to see the lady standing about ten feet behind him. He realized that he was still holding his Screwdriver at his side. He quickly glanced between her and his Sonic several times.

"Um... I can explain," he said, quickly putting his Sonic behind his back.

"Wow, how did you do that?" She asked walking up to him, "can I see that tool of yours?"

"Um, yeah I guess, just be careful," he replied, handing it to her.

"Wow, I've never seen anything like this!" She exclaimed, "how does it work?"

"Well, you just press the button and point it at something," Saltrall said, "with people it can paralyze nerves or, heh, more violent things, oh, and it can unlock doors, and be used to scan resources in metal or other various tasks, but it doesn't work on wood. I should really fix that,"

"Wow..." she looked starstruck, "would you mind if I take this and study it, I want to see if this can be mass produced,"

"Um, sorry, I kind of need it," he replied, "now I do believe you need to show me to the library."

"Oh right, sorry, come one, let's go," she replied, handing him his screwdriver back, and they made their way to car, "my name's Asami Sato, by the way, what's yours?"

"Saltrallosimozonyith, but you can call me Saltrall,"

"Wow, never that name before, are you from around here?" Asami asked.

"Nope, not even close,"

"Interesting,"

They reached her car and she took him to the Republic City Library, a towering building full of books on almost anything.

"Thanks for the ride, Asami," Saltrall said as he got out of the car.

"No problem, here, take this," she handed him a business card, "call me sometime, if you get the chance," she said with a wink before speeding off.

Saltrall looked down at the ornate card. Along the top was written Future Ind. and beneath that as written Asami Sato, with a phone number and address.

He put the card in his sweatshirt pocket with his Sonic and made his way into the library.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter IV: Truth

By the time Saltrall left the library, it was several hours later, and he just learned a whole lot about his current finally learned when he was, what Korra was, and how everything seemed to be falling apart around him.

He learned that the year was 169 AG, or After Genocide, referencing the Air Nomad Genocide. He learned of the Hundred Year War, the war between the Fire Nation and the world. He learned about the Avatar, the master of all four major elements, air, water, fire, and earth. He learned of Aang, the previous Avatar, and the current Avatar, Korra.

Learning of the events that unfolded 169 years ago angered him deeply, but he knew that he couldn't go back to kill Sozin to prevent the Air Nomad Genocide, or else he could destroy the entire modern timeline.

As he was leaving the library, though, he saw two shady characters walk by, so he decided to follow to see what they were planning.

He followed at a distance until he saw them turn into an alley, then he jumped on some boxes, and made his way to a nearby roof and watched them intently. After a few minutes they were joined by two more people, and Saltrall realized that this was turning into a drug deal. From his position on the roof he pulled out Sonic and activated it.

"What the hell, I can't move my arms!" One of them shouted, "me neither!" shouted the one holding the drugs.

He then froze their legs, and they exclaimed how they couldn't move at all. That's when Saltrall hopped down from the roof top.

"Shit, it's a cop!" One of the unfrozen druggies, said, turning and running off.

The final man's hands lit up with fire and he shot it at him. He dove out of the way as the fire shot past him and he hopped up with Sonic drawn, but the dealer was already running around the corner.

His one hundred years as a Guard of the Chancellery had unfortunately turned him into a cold cop, even on Gallifrey he was often reprimanded for "overzealous" reactions to crimes. Despite the demons of his past, when a certain string gets pulled, he turns into a different person.

He was panting when he remembered the two actually doing the deal. They looked at him, terrified. Saltrall sighed as he walked over and opened the Sonic by his side, putting his finger on the red button.

"Sorry, I'm no cop," he said as he put the Sonic against his temple. He pressed the button for a few seconds and soon there was a soft splat, the sound I knew meant his brain exploded.

"What... what did you do?" The other terrified criminal said as he tried to run.

"Sorry, nothing personal," Saltrall replied as he did the same to him.

He closed his Sonic and released their joints. They fell to the ground in heaps, blood slowly starting to fall from their noses and eyes.

Saltrall took the money from one of them and stood up, turning to leave.

As he left the alley he turned to his right and saw Asami leaving the restaurant that made up the side of the alley he was in and she turned towards him, making eye contact.

He swore under his breath and turned back into the alley, back against the building's wall. He hoped she hadn't seen him, but he could tell from their earlier meeting that she wasn't one to let the little details slip. Well and there was the whole eye contact thing, but he hoped he imagined that.

"_Damn businesswomen and their attention to details," _he swore to himself. That reminded him of one of his first companions, a sassy woman who was the CEO of a massive business back on his Earth, he always liked her, but he had to say goodbye after she almost died for the fifth time.

This reminded him that should probably get out of the alley, so he looked around for any escape routes. He saw the corner where the third criminal had ran but he didn't have time. Then he saw a stack of crates against the wall and had an idea.

As a part of his training on Gallifrey he had taken thirty years of gymnastics and yoga to ensure that he was strong enough for any situation. He thanked this training as he climbed up the crates and landed on the roof and went prone just as Asami turned the corner into the alley.

"_Crap, the bodies"_ He thought to himself, seeing them lying there in the middle of the alley. Asami saw them too as she screamed and looked around before running off, no doubt to call the police. Saltrall took that opportunity to put his old gymnastic skills to the test and he ran across the roof and leaped to the one next door.

He eventually felt safe after running to the edge of town. Despite his training he still had terrible stamina and he crouched down to catch his breath. Once he stopped he realized that he could hear police sirens in the distance and he turned around to look at the city.

He sighed and stood back up, turning back away from the city, and he hopped off the roof. He decided that he had overstayed his welcome and he began to walk back to his TARDIS. Just as he began to walk however he heard a voice that chilled his blood.

"Going somewhere, Saltrall?" Asami said from behind him.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: This chapter is in a slightly different format due to some bs with Google Docs and not submitting after the copy/paste, so I had to use Openoffice. Hopefully this will be the only chapter like this.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter V: Everything Goes Wrong<span>

Saltrall winced as he heard Asami's voice behind him. He slowly turned around and looked at her.

"Fancy seeing you out this late," she said, standing there with her arms crossed and a smug look on her face.

"I could say the same to you," Saltrall replied, straightening up and putting his hands in his sweatshirt pockets.

"What happened? Research make you lose track of time?"

"Well, you could say that," he replied matter-of-factly, "what about you, the city seems dangerous at night."

She chuckled, "I can handle myself, thank you very much,"

Saltrall began to back up slowly, knowing he would need a quick getaway.

"Oh, I'm not doubting that, I'm just saying that it would be safer to be at home."

"Saltrall, cut the crap," she said, her demeanor suddenly changing from smug and laid back to serious and threatening.

He gripped his Sonic with one hand in his pocket and prepared for the worst.

"I know you were in that alley, did you kill those two?"

Saltrall remained silent and just stared into her eyes threateningly, a tactic he picked up on Gallifrey.

"I'll take that silence as a yes," Asami said, "why?"

"After you do what I used to do for over a hundred years you tend to feel less pity for those who commit crimes."

He could see that that had tripped her up when her eyes opened wide in shock at what he said.

He just smirked as he formally introduced himself.

"My name is Saltrallosimozonyith, I'm a Time Lord from the planet Gallifrey, in the constellation Kasterborous, at galactic coordinates ten zero eleven zero zero by zero-two from galactic zero centre. I'm 456 years, or wait, no I'm only 396, and I can either be your best friend or worst enemy, which one do you want?"

Now Asami was very confused.

"What, how, huh? You're 396? You look 25!"

"Yeah, I get that a lot," he said smirking, "anything else you wanna-"

Before he could finish he heard police sirens heading in their direction.

"Shit, you're wired aren't you?" He asked.

She looked down guiltily.

"Crap, look, don't try to find me, got it? I'm out of here, and if you value your life don't tip the cops, got it?" He asked, walking up to her and pushing her head up to look him in the eyes.

She nodded her head, yes, obviously frightened, and he let go of her before turning and running away from the city.

By the time he stopped he was on the north side of a large hill he just crossed and decided it was safe to stop to breathe.

He sat down by a tree to catch his breath and he looked up through the leaves and began to plan his strategy.

After about twenty minutes, at least he thought it twenty minutes, his watch was useless in this world, he finally stood up and began to walk back to his TARDIS.

He decided that the best course of action would be to stay in his TARDIS and try to understand more of this world. Basically he decided to put off thinking about the plan for as long as possible.

When he finally reached the TARDIS he was dead tired and he decided to take a nap inside.

After he went inside and locked the door he tossed his Sonic onto the console and he flopped onto the couch on the console platform and was out within five minutes.

When he awoke he almost forgot where he was because that was the first time he had really slept for almost five days. He felt refreshed and knew that he might be able to finally think clearly.

His first course of action, he decided, would be to fix up his Screwdriver. He had modified it once, right after the Doctor gave it to him, and he turned it into a weapon more than a tool, and he decided that he no longer needed a straight up weapon. He grabbed it off the console and headed down the main hallway to his workshop.

For almost three hours he had sat there listening to various CDs he had picked up during his journeys while working on his Sonic. He was a little embarrassed to say that the CDs he spent the most time with were his Cascada CDs, due to his reputation of only listening to rock and metal, but he always worked best when he could feel the floor shake from the bass of a song.

He finally put the last panel in place and set down the Sonic before standing up to stretch. His work was complicated and grueling, but in the end everything came together. He was well known for being able to quickly fix mechanical issues on Gallifrey, and he hadn't lost his skills in exile, finishing the improvements to his Sonic in just over three hours, where it would take most people around twelve.

Regardless of his ability he still had to test it. He managed to fix a pulse modifier that worked by rotating the top part of the Screwdriver, the part that holds the big red button of death, that is. By modifying the pulse emitted by the Screwdriver he was hoping to be able to scan people instead of just paralyzing them.

The main reason for this addition, he figured, was that he could've used it to see if Asami were wired or not, and he was punching himself for not thinking of that while he was there.

Regardless, however, he realized that he couldn't go back to Republic City anytime soon because Asami had very clearly seen his face many times, so that was out of the question. He realized that instead of going back he could just relax inside the TARDIS or explore the surrounding countryside, but that could wait for another day. Instead he went back out to the main hub, sat down, and pulled up the monitor.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Congratulations! You've officially reached the chapter that marks the beginning of the crossover with the actual series! Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Chapter VI: The Waiting Game<p>

Saltrall wasn't sure how long it was since he had left the little park he had situated his TARDIS in, all he knew was that it had been a while.

He was taking the time to grow a beard and mustache as a part of his plan to try to visit Republic City more inconspicuously. He wasn't even sure what day it was, but he figured it had been long enough. Besides, he was running out of snacks and needed some more.

He took a shower before he decided to head out. He pulled down the monitor on his console and set it the external camera system to make sure no one was around. Confident, he put up his hood and stepped outside.

The first thing he noticed was the temperature. It was much warmer than last time he really went out for a long period of time, and he was tempted to put his down, but he needed to hide his face.

It took him about an hour to reach the city and he took in a deep breath, steeling himself for whatever lie ahead.

He kept his head down as he walked into the city. He walked for about five minutes when he accidentally bumped into someone.

"Hey watch where you're going!" he yelled at Saltrall.

Saltrall just mumbled his apologies and kept walking. He noticed that the person was carrying a sign, however, and he was intrigued. He put his hood down, beginning to sweat profusely under the sun, and he sat down on a nearby bench.

The person he bumped into, he noticed, was a protester. He hadn't noticed all the posters set up with a picture of a masked man and other writings that, thankfully for him, were translated by his TARDIS' translation core. They were all talking about oppression of non-benders and how some guy named Amon was going to save them.

Saltrall just rolled his eyes as he sat listening to the man preach to a small group of people. He sat there, listening for a few minutes, when he decided to get up and leave. When he stood up, however, he saw a girl ride up on a large animal that looked like a polar bear and a dog put together. His eyes widened when he saw who it was.

"Korra?" He whispered to himself under his breath. He walked towards them, staying off the sidewalk so she hopefully wouldn't see him. He leaned against a tree and listened.

He had to admit, the protester had a way with words, he kept the whole crowd against her the whole time, until they forced her to walk away in defeat.

She walked in his direction, forcing him to walk back towards the bench he was sitting on. While on his way, however, he stopped to let her pass in front of him, and he looked at her and they made eye contact, but he quickly walked away to prevent her from stopping him, and he heard her continue on her way.

He waited until she was turning away before he ran after her. He ran to where she was only to find her standing in the middle of a destroyed road, surrounded by police officers and three, he had to assume, criminals standing on the inside of a building with a destroyed front. Suddenly she got on her polar bear dog and ran off, followed by the police officers.

He walked up to an old woman crouched by a nearby food stand to ask her what happened.

"Excuse me, what happened?" he asked her as she stood up.

"Oh, the Avatar just showed up and stopped some members of the Triads," she sighed and looked down the road, "but she destroyed the street in the process, oh this is going to take forever to fix,"

Saltrall looked at the stand and saw a coin purse lying there. He walked over to it, making sure the woman wasn't looking, and took the small bag. He knew it was wrong and he would have tackled anyone he saw doing it, but he was short of cash so he took it and quickly jogged down the road in the general direction that Korra went.

He quickly stopped and saw a tuft of white fur lying on the ground, no doubt from his friend's polar bear dog.

He walked over to an alley and pulled out his Sonic. In his time away from the city he had tested it several times on passersby of his tree TARDIS. He had to modify it a couple more times to get it perfect, but now he felt he had it perfect.

He scanned the fur to find out where they were taken, and he got a lock on what he assumed to be the police station. Satisfied with what he found he made his way back out onto the street to begin walking to the station.

He walked for roughly 20 minutes before he reached the police station. He decided to walk inside to see what it looked like.

He took a seat on a couch in the waiting room against one of the walls. He sat there for a couple of minutes when he saw Korra leaving what he assumed to be the holding area with a taller old man with arrow tattoos and a goatee. He saw that they seemed to be arguing.

"Tenzin, please, don't send me back home," he heard her plead.

"_Old man's named Tenzin, got it," _Saltrall noted to himself, figuring this would not be the last time they would meet.

"You blatantly disobeyed my wishes and the orders of the White Lotus," He replied with disdain.

"Katara agreed with me that I should come, she said my destiny was in Republic City," Korra replied, exasperatedly.

Saltrall saw Tenzin's face turn red in a furious embarrassment.

"Don't bring my mother into this!" He said.

That was when they turned away from him and he couldn't hear what they were saying anymore. He waited for them to finish their argument when a police officer brought them her polar bear dog and Tenzin thanked him and they began to leave.

Saltrall stood up and, being closer to the door, got there first. He held the door open for them as they left. Tenzin thanked him, while Korra again looked at him suspiciously. Saltrall, unable to contain himself, winked at her when she looked at him. Her look of uncomfortability made him chuckle as he left after them.

He walked in the opposite direction as them and decided it was time to do some more research. On his way back to the library he stopped by a newspaper stand and looked at one of the papers. The date on it was a month he never heard of, 170 AG. He had to assume it was in the summer months, so he equated it with May for now. He pulled out his stolen coin purse and put down a few coins, Yuans the cart owner called them, and he bought a paper and continued on his way to the library.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter VII: Return

Saltrall had spent the rest of the day in the library, only leaving when they kicked him out. He sighed as he left, his least favorite part of the day was when the local library closed.

Although he left a little more confused than when he arrived because there was a person in there taking pictures of everyone who walked in the door, presumably for library cards, except he gave no indication of that, and he just handed Saltrall his and said, "just in case," before leaving.

Deciding it was high time to return to the TARDIS, however, he began his trek home. He was lost in thought the whole time he was walking down a main road, but he was still whistling one of his favorite songs, when he saw a familiar face leaving a familiar restaurant.

He laughed softly and stepped into a nearby alley, waiting for Asami to walk past him.

"_There's a lot of alleys in this city,"_ he thought to himself, but he went in anyway.

He waited for Asami to pass before walking away in the opposite direction. He walked about a mile until he reached the outskirts of town, there he was confronted by a group of five people.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here boys," one of them, presumably the leader of them, said as they walked up.

Saltrall grabbed his Sonic from inside sweatshirt pocket.

"Hello, can I help you?" He asked as they surrounded him.

"That depends, what you got on you?" The ringleader said as they surrounded him at a little over arms length.

"I don't have anything on me, now I suggest you let me go before I get angry, you won't like me when I'm angry," he said, his voice taking on a more sinister tone.

The five of them laughed as three showed off their fire bending while the ringleader and his, presumably, right hand man, pulled out butterfly knives.

"Uh-huh, yeah we're so scared," the ringleader said mockingly.

"I'm warning you..."

"Oh look boys we're making him angry, whatever, he's not worth our time, just kill him," The ringleader said as he turned and started to walk away.

"Big mistake buddy," Saltrall said before turning around and punching the guy directly behind him.

He proceeded to grab him and use him as a shield as the other two shot their fire at him. Saltrall threw his human shield to the ground, screaming in pain as he was on fire, and ran at the one closest to him.

He shot fire at him again, but Saltrall already had his Sonic out and used it to dissipate the fire before punching him in the face, sending him sprawling on the ground. He immobilized the last one with his Sonic before turning to the two leaders.

"Hey asshats, you're turns," he said walking towards them.

They yelled out in fear before turning and starting to run. Saltrall just pointed his Sonic at them and immobilized them as well. As they started to beg he opened up his Screwdriver.

"You idiots should've listened when you had the chance. You work for anyone?" He asked walking up to the leader.

"I'm not telling you shit!" He exclaimed in defiance. Saltrall just shrugged his shoulders and put his tool against his temple.

"Are you sure?"

The ringleader just spit in his face with a shit-eating sneer on his face. Saltrall sighed, wiped his face off and pressed the button, and watched as the man's eyes rolled up as his brain exploded.

He left him standing there, arms and legs immobilized as his head slumped down, and walked over to his helper.

"What about you, you work for anyone?"

"The Triad, w-we work for the Triads!" He confessed in terror.

"Hmmph, thanks, they order you to attack me, or was it just a random hit?"

"It was random, we swear!"

"Alright, thanks, see you in hell," He said before killing him too.

He walked over to the man lying knocked out on the ground and killed him too before walking over to the last immobilized man.

"You see this?" Saltrall asked, the man nodded, "go tell your bosses that if they ever see this face walking towards them, turn the other way and run."

He put the black and white picture from the library in his pocket before reactivating the nerves in his limbs.

"Now get out of here before I change my mind,"

With those words he watched the grunt run back into the city and he turned around, put his Sonic back in his pocket and kept walking, putting his head up and moving a little quicker than before.

He managed to reach his TARDIS without further incident, but he also had a chance to calm down.

Even after almost 350 years of killing and maiming he was amazed that he still had enough humanity to feel remorse once he calmed down.

He had always been worried that as a young Time Lord he suffered from situational pentamood disorder, a rare Time Lord disease that affects the actions and moods of the individual in certain situations before they return to their normal selves once the situation passes.

For most of his adult life, and through all his regenerations, he had suffered from what he thought to be this disorder, although he never had proof, and the destruction of Gallifrey two years after his exile didn't help matters either. Now he believed that he had his proof.

He sat down by the console and rubbed his face. He hated his aggression, but there was no way to stop it without becoming cut off from the world as a whole, and there was no way that was happening.

He turned to his console and booted up a side computer he had. His travels to Earth in the 21st century had piqued his interests on video games, so he bought a computer, modified the processor and hard drive, MAYBE got a few games through "other means" and set it up as a means to relax.

In this situation he decided to just play the solitaire game that came with it until he tired himself out, then he shut it down and went to bed, trying to forget the events of the evening.


End file.
